Sakura and Seishirou
by Celestiella
Summary: Sakura-tree/Seishirou. Set before Tokyo Babylon time, after making the Bet. Sakura plays with her Sakurazukamori. NC-17 for adult content and dendrophilia.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything, hearts and souls, and characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

_****__**Sakura and Seishirou**_

* * *

Seishirou stepped into illusion and sat below the sakura, wearily leaning against its trunk with his back. Petals were floating around him, touching his face gently. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Tough day?"_

Seishirou muttered something affirmative, thinking should he smoke a cigarette maybe.

It's been a long day in school today. All these tests and turmoil before the final exams... what is there to panic so much about? Seishirou didn't understand other pupils. Well, not his business anyway. After all, he was left for a second year because he's been missing a lot of classes. His excuse was, naturally, the work.

"_If only they knew **what** I do for living,"_ – he smirked, while his eyes gained predatory expression. – _"I wonder, would they be laughing as carefree, knowing that they have the Sakurazukamori in their class?"_

The teenager yawned and unbuttoned the collar of his school uniform. He glanced with mild surprise on the sakura, when its branches descended to his shoulders, pulling his coat away.

"And what is this for?" – he wondered coldly.

Sakura rustled with its upper branches.

"_I just want to help you… to relax."_

"Eh?" – Seishirou raised his eyebrows. – "Didn't think that 'fertilizers' aren't enough for you."

Sakura snorted.

"_There are only few Sakurazukamori that I truly like,"_ – tree's voice was a bit taunting. – _"Lets say you're lucky to be one of them."_

The branches already crawled over Seishirou's body, slipping under his shirt, caressing his chest, touching nipples with rough surface. The teenager breathed in sharply.

"Turns out you're quite a pervert," – Seishirou's voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Sakura made him get up and pushed him against its trunk, tying his hands above his head.

"_You're the one to talk," – _its branches slipped into Seishirou's pants and he moaned against his will, when sakura touched his groin, caressing and arousing. – _"You fell for a nine-year-old boy yesterday."_

"I… I didn't," – it was hard to think for some reason, but Seishirou tried to focus. – "I just made a Bet with him."

"_Mhm," – _sakura pulled off his pants and entwined the young murderer's body with cherry blossoms, making him unable to move. – _"You, just like all previous Sakurazukamori, are my property. That's why you shouldn't forget about your obligations to me."_

"I didn't forget," – Seishirou retorted and hissed, when the branch squeezed his cock abruptly.

"_Don't be rude," – _it looked like the tree was taunting, toying with him.

"I'm doing my work. And I'm doing it fine," – the teenager was breathing deeply, closing his eyes and slightly throwing his head back.

"_I know. That's why I'm giving you complete freedom in your moves."_

The branch crawled around Seishirou's erection, squeezing and caressing the pulsating with desire flesh with its flower buds.

"You call this the freedom in moves?" – the teenager asked hoarsely, nodding towards his tied hands.

The soft laughter – a storm of petals circling around him.

"_Then why aren't you struggling to break free, if you don't like this?"_

Seishirou closed his eyes when the branch scratched his neck, immediately sucking in the showing blood.

"I didn't say I don't like this," – said the Sakurazukamori.

The sakura, as if gained confidence with his words, pushed him tighter against the trunk, spreading his legs. Seishirou arched and groaned when the tree penetrated him. His lower abdomen pulsated with sweet sensation, despite the pain because of the roughness of branch.

"_I like the taste of your blood," _– the tree admitted unexpectedly, moving inside Seishirou, greedily sucking in the blood that was flowing down his thighs. – _"You aren't like any previous Sakurazukamori. I like that."_

Seishirou hissed and clenched his teeth after another rough thrust.

"It hurts," – his voice was as cold as ever, but the raw lust and impatience was heard underneath. – "I'm a virgin after all – you'll hurt me this way."

"_I'll fix you later, don't worry about it,"_ – another branched entwined around Seishirou's stomach, caressing him.

The teenager groaned, noticing that he's mechanically leaning back against the branch, making it move in deeper despite the pain.

The sakura was gentle and cruel at the same time, not allowing him to come until it's done playing with him. Seishirou suddenly realized there's a silent competition going on between the two of them – who is the first one to give in.

"So you're waiting," – he breathed out, shivering with his whole body. – "That I'll beg you?"

A displeased push inside him confirmed his words. Seishirou bit his lip, swallowing the scream away when sakura penetrated too deep. He felt the blood flowing down his legs more than before.

"Well I won't," – he didn't care about the pain and his own desire.

Winning this mutual duel was a matter of principle to him.

It looked like the sakura understood that. Torturing him a bit more, the tree gave up eventually, thrusting deep into him and squeezing his cock, making him come at last. The teenager arched silently, biting the cry away, when his semen spayed the branches. Sakura immediately drank it. The branch left Seishirou, along with the other branches that were supporting him, and he fell onto the ground.

"…seems I lost this one," – Seishirou laughed coldly, lying on the ground that was covered by pink petals.

The drops of his blood were on some of them.

"_Why?"_

"Can't get up," – he admitted indifferently. – "Hurts too much."

The sakura carefully lifted his body and wrapped him with branches like a cocoon. When it let go, Seishirou noticed with wonder that the blood stopped and nothing hurt anymore.

"Usefull skill," – he remarked absently, pulling on his school pants.

The branch touched his cheek with pink buds like in a soft kiss.

"_You truly are different from everyone."_

"Is it a love confession, or acknowledging of my authority?" – Seishirou smirked, buttoning up his coat.

"_Just the fact. I wonder what will you be like when you grow up."_

"I doubt I'll change much, if at all."

He almost felt the sakura smiling.

"_We'll see about that."_

"See you later at the evening," – the Sakurazukamori said, leaving maboroshi. – "I'll try to find a special sacrifice for you."

"_I'll look forward to it, Seishirou."_


End file.
